The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to an assembly for covering an opening. Such an assembly for example may be used in combination with an open roof construction for a vehicle which comprises a roof opening provided in a stationary roof part and a movable closure panel for opening and closing the roof opening. Generally, the inner side of the vehicle roof is provided with a lining. When the roof opening is opened, such a lining also should be moved towards a position, in which the roof opening is open.
With ever increasing demands for larger roof openings and for an improved esthetical appearance of such a lining, problems arise, especially with respect to keeping the lining smooth and taut. Because of the large dimensions of the roof opening and because it is made of a flexible material, the lining is prone to sagging in its mid section.
Another use of an assembly of the type referred to above is for an open roof construction for a vehicle. Often, such an open roof construction is provided with a sunshade mechanism with a sunscreen which will cover the open roof opening. Also here the problems as expressed above will arise.